1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device-securing structure, and more particularly, to a device-securing structure for securing different portable electronic devices or securing a portable electronic device at different orientations. The present invention further comprises an electronic device having the device-securing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as tablet computers or smart phones, are popular for their advantages of being highly portable and supporting touch input. In order to expand their functions and applications, portable electronic devices may be combined with function expansion modules, such as keyboard modules, or another electronic device, such as a display or a laptop computer.
Generally speaking, there are two major ways to secure a function expansion module to a portable electronic device. The first one is to connect a portable electronic device and a function expansion module with a connector provided therebetween, but this option is not favorable because the connection is not stable or firm and is subject to separation by an external force. The second one is to form a slit or a groove on the housing of a portable electronic device which is insertable by a corresponding structure of a function expansion module. This option is also unsatisfactory because the structural design spoils the appearance of the portable electronic device and is not necessarily suitable for all portable electronic devices.